One More Night
by iwannabeweightless09
Summary: Sebastian and Hunter have a complicated relationship, but something about it keeps them going back. Songfic from Maroon 5's song One More Night.
1. You and I

I do not own the song or the characters.

Story takes place over the course of a few months and will probably end up being around 4 parts. Enjoy!

**_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war _**

Two alpha males in the same area are destined to struggle for dominance. It was no different once Hunter became the new captain of the Warblers. From the moment Hunter garnered the title Sebastian decided to rebel. Sure he'd made some mistakes, but it was unquestionable that he was a good leader. Thus the first few Warblers meetings saw Sebastian shooting down every idea Hunter had. To his credit, Hunter didn't crack. He simply acknowledged Sebastian's displeasure and continued on with the meeting. Maybe the new kid would be more of a challenge than he thought.

**_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming' the door_**

When Sebastian learned that his replacement in the Warblers was going to be his roommate, he took it in stride. He realized it would be a great opportunity to figure out what made the kid tick. He quickly learned that Hunter couldn't stand their room being dirty. With this information Sebastian started throwing his dirty laundry on the floor. After the first few times, Hunter had had it. He opened the door to their room, gathered all of Sebastian's clothes and threw them into the corridor.

"If you want to act like a pig, I suggest you do it elsewhere. I know that you were the Warblers' captain before I got here, but guess what? I'm here now and I plan on taking the Warblers to Nationals and bringing back the first place trophy. So Smythe, I suggest you either hop on board or get off the train. So what's it going to be?"

Sebastian grinned. He'd never seen that kind of fire from Hunter before. Upon collecting his clothes from outside, he stood in front of his roommate and held out his hand.

"I'm in"

**_You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score _**

Despite their truce, Hunter and Sebastian continued to bicker about every and anything. Their arguments were about everything from the volume of the TV, to the song choice for a performance at a retirement home. Most of the Warblers chalked the tension up to lingering resentment about the captaincy. Jeff and Nick, however, came up with a different explanation.

_Sexual tension_

Sure Hunter established that he was straight as soon as he got to Dalton, but he and Sebastian had a connection! The way that they fought with each other like an old married couple and even in the times when they sang together (which were few), they had an undeniable chemistry with each other. Not that either boy would admit it.

"Nick, I'll bet that those two will be together by the end of the year"

Nick scoffed, "They'll probably be together by the end of the week!"

**_You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more _**

Sebastian can't even remember when exactly his relationship with Hunter changed. One minute it was like any other day. They were in their room arguing about something insignificant. Hunter was chewing him out and the next thing he knew he was lunging at him. The next few minutes were a complete blur. He finally snapped out of it when he felt a hand across his face. Rubbing his cheek he looked at his roommate in disbelief.

Hunter was flushed and his hair was slightly disheveled.

"What the hell was that Seb?"

_Not Smythe, that's a good sign_

Quickly collecting himself, Sebastian responded, "I think that's what some people call a kiss"

"I know what it's called, I want to know why you did it!"

"Because I hate you"

"What? If you hate me so much then why did you kiss me?"

"You know what they say about thin lines..."

Baffled, Hunter took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. After a short while, he looked Sebastian dead in the eye.

"This can never happen again"


	2. Undeniable

Here's part two of _One More Night_. It's longer than I anticipated but I think it came out pretty well. Hope you like it!

The next part may take a bit longer since I'm finishing up my finals but as soon as I can I will post part three.

**_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you _**

Ever since their kiss, Hunter had been weary of Sebastian. Whenever Sebastian attempted to start a genuine conversation, or even an argument, Hunter would immediately tune him out and find something else to occupy his focus. After a few days Sebastian grew tired of playing the cat and mouse game with Hunter. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but he sort of missed arguing with Hunter. He was the only person at this school that gave him competition, that didn't let him get away with anything. They were equals in a way. _No, Sebastian Smythe has no equal_. Nowadays the only time that Hunter spoke to Sebastian was at Warblers meetings.

Most meetings were pretty cut and dry: review the calendar of events, bring up any ideas for future performances, rehearse, leave. Today was one of the more eventful meetings.

It was Thad's eighteenth birthday and the guys were exited that the youngest of the group was now legally an adult. Some of the guys talked about throwing him a huge birthday bash, others discussed taking him out to an 18+ club and dancing all night. The Warblers were buzzing with potential plans when they were interrupted by the opening of the large wooden doors to their practice room.

"I heard someone in this room is 18 today"

The group of boys quieted as they looked over at their captain standing in the doorway holding a two-tiered cake. Covered in smooth red fondant with the number 18 on the top, the cake looked like something out of a professional bakery. Sitting in the far corner of the room watching the whole scene unfold, Sebastian knew this couldn't be so since the only half way decent bakery was located in Cleveland, which was practically on the other side of Ohio.

_He must have made it in the Home Ec room. _

**_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go _**

The second time that Hunter and Sebastian kissed happened in a much different context than the first.

To celebrate the upcoming Winter Break, the Warblers decided to have a going away gathering in Hunter and Sebastian's room. The night started out pretty tame for Sebastian's standards: the boys all drank soda, swayed to the pop music on a random radio station, and talked about their plans for over break. Sometime around 11:30, senior Warbler Jared entered the room.

"Jared! Where have you been?" a number of Warblers asked

"I told my older brother about our party and he suggested I bring something to liven it up". Jared pulled a large brown bag out of his backpack and took out its contents: a bottle of tequila and two bottles of vodka. Seeing the bottles earned a roar from the partygoers. "Let's get this party started!"

It didn't take long for the three bottles to near empty and each boy to start feeling the effects. Nick and Jeff were making out in the bathroom and David and Trent were discussing the pros and cons of a relationship between Damon and Elena. Sebastian and Hunter chuckled, sitting on Sebastian's bed amused at the behavior of their peers, both feeling a bit tipsy, but were still in control. Suddenly, Jared, who had been "resting his eyes" after his first three shots of tequila, exclaimed, "Let's play truth or dare!"

The intoxicated members of the Warblers slowly made their way to the center of the room and sat in a circle.

"Okay! Since I brought the liquor, I'm starting this game off"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, waiting for Jared to pose the question.

"I think I'll start with my captain. Hey Hunt, truth or dare?"

Hunter, who was fighting off an oncoming headache, closed his eyes and sighed, "Truth"

"How many people have you slept with?"

That peaked the attention of all of the boys in the room as they all looked at Hunter. They didn't know much about him other than that he went to a military school before Dalton and came from a well to do family, so this would be a juicy nugget of information, not that many of them would remember it.

"None"

This confession earned some surprised expressions from the Warblers, Sebastian being one of them.

"You're a virgin!?"

All of the boys turned toward Jeff, internally thanking him for pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, I'm a virgin. I'm waiting for the right person. We can't all be man whores like Sebastian"

Sebastian glares at Hunter, though from the other boy's tone he knew that there was no malice in his words.

"Sex is fun and it feels good. Maybe if you had some then you wouldn't be so tightly wound all the time," Sebastian retorted, earning a small chuckle from Hunter. The two locked eyes and the electricity may have actually been palpable. Trent cleared his throat, shattering the moment, and returning focus to the game.

"It's your turn to ask a question Hunter"

"Okay. Um…Sebastian! Truth or dare?"

"Dare" _Of course_

"I dare you to take the guy you find the most attractive in this room and spend two minutes with him in the bathroom"

_Did he realize what he was asking for?_

Sebastian stood up and looked around at his options: Nick and Jeff were automatically ruled out since they were a couple (and were not interested in threesomes), Trent and David both had significant others at Dalton's sister school, Beatbox was passed out Hunter's bed, and Thad had his head in the wastebasket for about half an hour. _Maybe someone should check on him?_

His only real options were Jared and Hunter. He'd made out with both of them before and he semi-enjoyed his kiss with Jared. His lips were soft and he did things with his tongue that were quite remarkable. But Hunter was different. His short kiss with Hunter had more heat in it than any of the kisses he'd shared with other guys.

Extending his hand to the seated boy, he cleared his throat. "Come on, Hunter"

Hunter let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding and took Sebastian's hand. The two felt the eyes of their fellow Warblers on them as they entered the bathroom. Sebastian made sure to lock the door before he turned to Hunter.

"So…how should we—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hunter's lips were on his. Suddenly the whole room had been ignited and it was as if the levee had broken between them. Hands roamed, kisses were desperate, and moans were probably heard by the Warblers on the other side of the door.

When they finally finished kissing and exited the bathroom, the rest of the Warblers had departed and the only remnants of the party were the three empty bottles, a sneaker that was too small to belong to Sebastian or Hunter, and a barely legible note left on Sebastian's bed from Nick.

_Sorry we couldn't stay. _

_You two were in the bathroom 4 WAY more than a few mins and you kinda killed the game. _

_Hope u had a fun time making out with Hunter!_

_So much for being straight, huh?_

_Thanks for helping me win the bet._

_P.S. Jeff says hi!_

Sebastian's eyes furrowed. _What bet?_

**_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo _**

The night of the pre-Winter Break party was the turning point in Hunter and Sebastian's relationship. While in front of the Warblers their relationship seemed unchanged, in the confines of their room was a different story.

Once they started, it caught on like a wildfire.

It started out with the kissing. Then once classes resumed, they needed more. Fierce kisses turned into hands moving more south than they ever had before. A few weeks after break they took their relationship to the next level.

Sebastian had returned from lacrosse practice and he was spent. They lost their last game and Coach Martin decided to punish the boys by having them do drills for an hour THEN continued to hold regular practices. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep for the rest of his life. As soon as he plopped down onto his bed, he noticed his roommate lying on his own bed staring at the ceiling. As much as he didn't like asking Hunter, or anyone for that matter, about how they were feeling, Hunter seemed to be a bit off. Pushing away the call of slumber, Sebastian rolled onto his side to face Hunter.

"Hunt? You okay?"

Not taking his eyes off of the ceiling, he thoughtfully replied, "What's it like to have sex?"

Slightly taken aback, he had to take a second to assess whether or not he heard Hunter correctly. When the other boy remained silent, he knew he was serious. "With a guy or a girl?"

"Guy"

Sebastian took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He might be able to teach someone the best techniques while performing oral sex or the best positions for hitting the prostate just right, but he was in no way qualified to teach a Sex Ed class to Hunter. "I don't think I'm the one who should be answering your questions about this"

"Then who?" The voice was so cold, so _lost_, that if Sebastian didn't see his lips moving, he would never believe the words were coming from his roommate.

"I don't know much about the emotional part of sex. Plus, I'm not good at explaining the logistics of these sort of things"

"Then show me"

Sebastian's eyes widened at Hunter's statement. Although he had been thinking about what it would be like to sleep with Hunter for a while now, the other boy didn't seem to be in the right state for sexual exploration. And as much as he enjoyed sex, he was not the type to force it on someone. "I can't sleep with you, Hunt"

Hunter finally turned his head toward Sebastian and it nearly crushed him. Hunter looked like he was screaming for Sebastian to throw him a lifeline, something to grasp on to, to stay afloat, to stay _alive_. If his facial expression hadn't affected Sebastian, his words certainly did. "I have these thoughts, Seb. I have these feelings, these _desires _that I've never had before and I don't know what to do with them. I've been keeping them all inside for a while now and I just need…._something_"

Pulling himself off of his bed, Sebastian crossed the room and sat next to Hunter. Once their eyes locked, he felt himself being pulled in again. This guy wasn't like the ones he'd met at Scandals, or even Blaine for that matter. Sure, Hunter and Blaine were both fantastic singers and watching their hips during dance numbers could easily fulfill his day. Both were confident performers, but when it came to the person behind the music, the confidence wavered. The main difference between Hunter and Blaine was the way he _felt_ about them. He was attracted to Blaine because he was the forbidden fruit. He enjoyed the chase in his relationship (or whatever it was) with Blaine. Adding Kurt to the mix made acquiring Blaine's affections even more of a challenge. It was a _game_ to him.

Hunter was not a game. He wasn't some prize to be won. His quick wit and his need for perfection made them just alike. It wasn't just their personalities that were similar; it was also their home lives.

Over Winter Break, Sebastian returned home to an empty house. Even though his father and newest stepmother were physically there, they had never been emotionally. _Typical_. A similar scenario unfolded in the Clarington household. From what he was able to dig up (_how did people live before Google?_), Marshall and Linda Clarington were as high society as anyone could get: Marshall, the grandson of an oil tycoon, and Linda, daughter of a surgeon. And to top it all off, they lived in Texas while there only son attended a boarding school in Ohio. He and Hunter were simply the products of their parents' attempts at Stepford lives, cast aside once their parents realized that children actually needed to be supported with more than just cash.

They were two sides to the same coin. They both didn't have many friends at Dalton and didn't have many ties within their own families. They were both drifters trying to fill the emptiness in their lives with success, like their parents. He didn't want to be like his parents: his father, a heartless man who believed money solved everything (which held true in his parents' divorce), or his mother, a woman who became so enraptured with diamonds and cars and social gatherings that she never cared that her husband was unfaithful.

He wanted to be passionate about something, _someone_. Which is why he rested his hand on Hunter's abdomen and looked straight into his brown orbs and, for the first time in a while, genuinely smiled.

"We're going to take this slow, okay?"


	3. Confusion

Here's part three. First part of it is a bit more graphic than the previous chapters. The rest is mainly focused on Hunter's thoughts and feelings. Enjoy!

**_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_**

There weren't many memorable moments in Sebastian's illustrious sex life. Even his first time wasn't all that notable, and considering they were both completely hammered, he knew he wouldn't remember it even if he tried. So Sebastian knew it was significant that whenever he was in class, completely bored to tears, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about his night with Hunter. More like one particular part of the night.

Stroking Hunter's cock and watching the boy arch in response.

It wasn't that Sebastian didn't _expect _Hunter to enjoy his rendition of the handjob. Everyone did. But actually seeing it with his own eyes slightly took him aback. He actually noticed things about Hunter, things he never would have known if they hadn't been in that moment. Like the way that Hunter's breath hitched when Sebastian initially gripped his length. Or the way his eyebrows furrowed when he was focused on the pleasure he was feeling. But the absolute best had to be watching Hunter arch his back and softly groan when he came.

Stop the presses. Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Sebastian Smythe, the (never) love them and leave them Casanova, had fallen. _Hard_. And for a virgin who was still questioning his sexuality, no less!

He was silly putty in the palm of Hunter's hand. When he wasn't focused, Hunter owned all of Sebastian's spare thoughts. It was a new sensation, caring for someone other than himself. But surprisingly, he was open to the idea of having real feelings for someone.

He just hoped that Hunter felt the same.

**_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_**

The wall Hunter had been building up over the past few years began to crumble after Sebastian gave him his first taste of sexual acts with a guy, and it was crumbling _fast_.

He wanted more from Sebastian. And it scared him shitless.

For eighteen years he never questioned who he was or what he wanted. He was Hunter Nathaniel Clarington. He was the son of two successful people, so undoubtedly he was expected to garner the same amount of success, if not more. Which is why he was enrolled in private schools ever since he became of age to do so. Being the only child, Mr. and Mrs. Clarington wanted to ensure that their progeny experience the best that money could buy.

Throughout his entire schooling career, he was being groomed to take over the world. And he was fine with it, until his parents asked, or rather told him, about sending him away to military school.

He'd always done exactly what his parents (but really the housekeeper) asked of him. Take out the trash? Done. Wash the cars? Done. Feed the dogs? Not a problem. He couldn't understand why they wanted to send him to a school states away. But once again, they sold him the idea that it was necessary for his eventual accomplishments. Which is why he didn't look back when he boarded his father's helicopter to military school.

Come to think of it, attending Dalton Academy was the only thing that he achieved of his own merit. The headmaster wanted him because he was _talented_ as opposed to the number of zeros his father wrote on a check. Coming to Dalton was the most enlightening experience of his entire life. For the first time, he was able to think for himself. He finally had a taste of freedom and it was invigorating. It was when he had finally started to gain a foothold in life that he met Sebastian.

Fast forward a few months and he was unsure of himself. He'd always imagined getting married to some faceless girl, having two kids, and living in a mansion he'd have built back home in Texas. But somehow he'd caught feelings for the captain of the lacrosse team, the rudest, most inconsiderate asshole he'd ever met: Sebastian Smythe. Not that he'd ever let that confession fall from his lips.

_Girls_ were what he needed. No. Girls were what he wanted.

**_And I know I said it a million times _**

"Where are you headed all dressed up?"

He had just entered their room and sat down on his bed when Hunter came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a sky blue dress shirt, black slacks, and black loafers. He looked _amazing_. Hunter looked at Sebastian with apprehension marring his eyes and after that look he sort of regretted asking.

"I, uh, I have a date tonight"

The look of disappointment graced Sebastian's face for only a moment before it vanished. "Really?"

"Yeah, since David's girlfriend goes to Crawford Country Day, I asked if I could be set up with one of her friends. I think her name is Cassie, or Katie…"

"You asked?"

Even though Sebastian didn't seem effected by the information, Hunter couldn't bear to look him in the eye. He quickly crossed the room and grasped the doorknob. "I'm sorry, Seb"

And with that he was gone.

**_But I'll only stay with you one more night _**

"Seb? Hey Seb? You awake?" a slightly tipsy Hunter tried to whisper when he returned from his date.

It was 1 in the morning when the boy finally stumbled into their pitch-black room and although Sebastian was still awake (not that he was waiting up for him or anything), he did make any moves to indicate that he was. Sebastian stayed silent, listening to his roommate seemingly unravel.

"I'm such a fuck up Seb. I really am. You remember that girl I told you I was going out with? I stood her up. We were supposed to meet up at Breadstix at 8, but I didn't even go. I was going to go out on that date. I really was, but…I just couldn't do it. David told me that she's smart, cute, funny, and she likes cats. Sounds like the perfect girl, right? I don't know why I didn't go. Shit. I'm still lying to myself. I'm really glad you aren't awake right now, Seb, 'cause if I can barely explain how I feel to myself I know I wouldn't be able to explain it to you. Ugh, my head's starting to hurt. I think I'm just gonna go to sleep now"

Hunter plopped down onto his bed and almost immediately began snoring, leaving a wide-awake Sebastian trying to digest the revelations from the boy in the other bed.


	4. The Next Level

Once again part of it is a bit more graphic than the previous chapters. Each section is also part of the same scene. This part was sort of difficult to write because the lyrics are very "back and forth" (if that makes any sense?), so I hope it turned out okay. Enjoy!

**_Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_**

"There's some aspirin on the nightstand"

Hunter blinked a few times as his roommate sitting on the bed next to him became clearer in his line of vision. He had only been awake for a few seconds before an avalanche took place in his head. He slowly leaned over for the aspirin and took it with the small cup of water also set on the nightstand. Slowly closing his eyes, trying not to make any sudden movements, Hunter hoped to stay in the quiet confines of his room for the rest of his life.

"Are we not going to talk about this morning?"

Opening his eyes again, he noticed the serious expression on Sebastian's face, which make him raise an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Seb?"

"When you came in this morning you said some things, and I think we need to talk about it"

"I'm really tired Seb, can't I just go back to sleep? And since when are you such a chatty Cathy?"

Sebastian shook his head and leaned in a bit. "I think that we've been skirting around the issue long enough, don't you think?"

Hunter sat up as slowly as he could and faced Sebastian. He couldn't remember the last time he and Sebastian had a meaningful conversation with one another. It made him more nervous than he'd ever been before. "What do you want from me?"

Taking Hunter's hands in his own, he was glad the other boy didn't pull away. "I want you to be honest with me. When you first came here, you proclaimed that you were 'not even remotely bi-curious', then we made out a few times and I gave you a handjob, and then you decide that you're going to date girls? I don't understand"

"Of course you don't, Smythe—"

"Don't Hunt" Sebastian pleaded. "It's just the two of us here, you don't need to put walls up with me"

Looking into Sebastian's eyes, Hunter couldn't help feeling conflicted. He didn't expect to be confronted with this now. He'd hoped that somehow he could have more time to process everything, well, more like to _avoid_ everything. He'd give anything to be on his parents' ranch back in Texas, riding his horses and playing with his dogs. Anywhere but in this moment that he'd known was imminent. "My whole life I've known exactly who I was and where I was going. Then we started all of _this _and even when I tried to go on that date last night…"

"You couldn't"

Hunter hesitated at Sebastian's bluntness. "Yeah, Seb. Because of you. Because of the way I _feel _about you, and I don't know what to do about it"

Sebastian smiled and pressed his lips to Hunter's hands. "You think I'm not scared too? Never before in my life have I felt butterflies when I was with someone"

Hunter cracked a smile. "_The _Sebastian Smythe gets butterflies? Unbelievable"

"Only around you"

Sebastian's tone sent a chill through Hunter's body. Unable to meet the other boy's eyes, Hunter whispered, "And I only ever get nervous around you"

May be this _thing_ between them could work out after all.

**_Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_**

"That feels so good, Seb! Don't stop, don't stop!"

Hunter looked down and marveled at the boy currently between his legs. He knew that Sebastian was talented, but had no idea the things he could do with his mouth. As soon as they'd entered their room, they were all over each other. Clothes were scattered like breadcrumbs leading to their current location: Hunter's bed.

It started with their lips crashing together, never being able to get enough of each other. Then Sebastian started trailing his kisses southward. Never did he imagine that he would be in this position, especially with his roommate, but there is no place he would rather be.

Fascination and pleasure marred Hunter's facial expression in watching Sebastian's lips surround his length and go to work. He'd lost track of time of when Sebastian started, but he knew that because of Sebastian's tongue he wouldn't last long.

"S-Seb, I'm so c-close"

This only fueled Sebastian's fire as he picked up his speed. Sooner than both expected, Hunter released a primal groan as he came.

He shot upright and noticed Sebastian grinning at him.

"You fell asleep during our conversation. Did you have a nice dream?"

**_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself _**

Embarrassment was not enough to describe the way Hunter was feeling at this moment. Not only did his head still hurt a bit from his hangover, but also Sebastian had _seen_ him have a wet dream about him.

"You sounded like you were having a really good time just now. Care to share?"

"You're a dick, you know that?"

"Looks like yours came out to play"

Hunter immediately looked down at his crotch to see his blanket tenting upward at him. _Could this day get any worse?_

**_And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell _**

Sebastian never really figured out how they ended up in these situations. All of their sexual encounters ignited like a wildfire. It started with his offer to help Hunter with his erection, then came the soft kisses, and before he knew it he was once again situated in between Hunter's legs stroking the other boy's erection, his own hardened in his sweatpants. "Is this what your dream was like?"

Hunter licked his lips and his eyes fluttered shut. "Yeah. Then you used your mouth"

Sebastian stopped his movements and studied Hunter's expression. "Do you want me to use my mouth now?"

"Y-Yes"

Sebastian looked at the clock on the wall. _2:10_. They missed all of their classes and Warblers practice was at 2:45, so undoubtedly Nick and Jeff would bombard him with questions about their absences. Unfortunately he couldn't take as much time as he wanted, but he resolved to make each second count.


	5. Developments

I hope all of you had very happy holidays and an awesome New Year. Here's the second to last chapter of _One More Night_. Enjoy!

* * *

**_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you _**

"Where have you two been?"

Sebastian glared at Nick as he and Hunter entered the practice room. _Twenty minutes late_. Hunter's hair was disheveled and blazer wrinkled, while Sebastian's tie was crooked. Almost instantly the floodgate of questions and comments had opened.

"Hunter, I've never seen you so unkempt. It's freaking me out"

"I'm glad you guys finally decided to show up!"

"Do you two not own watches? Or cell phones?"

"Hunter, what's that on your neck?"

Jeff's statement caught the attention of all the other Warblers as they all quieted and stared at their captain. Sebastian too looked at the designated area and sighed. _Hickey_. Hunter had a hickey on his neck and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who gave it to him. The Warblers then began buzzing about this new piece of information. Sebastian quickly looked at Hunter, the other boy not returning his gaze. _Shit! _This was the end of the road, the end of their little secret. Even though many of the Warblers had assumed that something had happened between them at the Pre-Winter Break Party and Nick and Jeff had been shipping them practically since day one, it was one thing to speculate about their connection. But actually seeing it? Hunter was surely going to push him away again and never look back.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, accepting Hunter's impending rejection. It was then that he felt fingers lacing with his own. Sebastian quickly looked down at the intertwined fingers then back to the other boy, a smile slowly forming.

Hunter cleared his throat and a silence immediately blanketed the room. "Listen up, Warblers. Sebastian and I are…together," Hunter stated, glancing at Sebastian for confirmation. Receiving a slight nod of reassurance, he continued. "Now that you all know, I expect the chit chat to cease. The end of the year concert is coming up next month and we have a LONG way to go before we are even remotely ready to perform. So are we ready to practice or are we just going to sit here and gossip?"

Sebastian looked out at the sea of wide-eyed Warblers and couldn't help but squeeze Hunter's hand. "You heard the man! Let's get down to business!"

**_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go _**

Ever since the Warblers had found out about Sebastian and Hunter, their "relationship" had flourished. It started with occasionally holding hands in the hallways, then graduated to small pecks before separating to go off to their classes. Although this _thing_ between them didn't have a name, it was certainly the best thing either of them had ever had.

The end of the year concert was only a couple of weeks away and Hunter was in full captain mode. He'd extended practices every day this week and even spent his free periods helping out the other Warblers with choreography. In general, Hunter was very particular about each number, spending much of rehearsal making sure everyone was in sync. But today was different. He was _tenser_. From the moment he walked through the door, Sebastian noticed the change. An hour and a half in, everyone was struggling to keep up with Hunter's pace.

"How about we call it a day, Hunt?" Sebastian suggested, noticing that even Beatbox, the most energetic of all of the Warblers, was winded.

Hunter whipped his head around to Sebastian then looked around at his fellow Warblers. Nick and Jeff were chugging water from their water bottles, Thad and Trent were leaning against the armchair, and Jared's forehead was slick with sweat. "Fine, but I expect to see each of you at practice tomorrow!"

Groans of happiness filled the room as each of the Warblers staggered out of the room, leaving Sebastian and Hunter alone.

"Hey, if you're worried about the performance, don't be. It'll all come together perfectly, as always"

"That's not what I'm worried about"

Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian grasped Hunter's hands and pulled the other boy toward him. "So what's up then?"

"I got a call from my father this morning"

Sebastian rolled his eyes then pulled Hunter in for a hug. Although they didn't talk much about their home lives, Sebastian knew that Hunter's relationship with his parents was similar to the one he had with his own parents: essentially nonexistent. He also knew that since Hunter arrived at Dalton, he'd only heard from his parents twice. "What did he want?"

"He said that he and my mom are coming to the concert"

**_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_**

As soon as they arrived back in their room, Hunter attached his lips to Sebastian's. Although he quickly responded, Sebastian knew what Hunter was really after. Neither of them were big on talking about their feelings, thus they relied upon physical interaction to connect with others. Reluctantly breaking away from the kiss, Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stop, Hunt. We have to stop"

"What? Why?"

Sebastian took Hunter's hand and led him over to his bed, both sitting down. "Every time one of us is upset, we don't talk about it. We just start making out. Trust me, I don't like talking about my feelings much either, but I want you to know that you can talk to me…about anything. We're best friends, remember? We're all each others got here"

"My father wants me back in Texas"

Sebastian's eyes widened so much Hunter thought that they might pop out of his head. "What the hell, Hunt? When were you going to tell me about this?"

"I was going to bring it up when I told you about them coming to the concert, but I guess I was still trying to process it". Hunter balled his fist, trying to contain the anger and sadness that had built up ever since his father delivered the news. "He doesn't think "the singing thing" is going to pan out so he wants to start grooming me for the family business"

Usually Sebastian knew exactly what to say in any situation, and in this one, for the first time, he was at a complete loss for words. He spent his entire year with Hunter. They ate together, they worked out together, they shared witty banter with each other, and then they started their non-relationship relationship. For the first time in his life, he had someone to talk to. He had someone who could dish out jabs just as well as he could. He found someone who had family life similar to his. He found his fucking _equal_. Now Hunter was leaving for Texas in a _week_ and he would probably never see him again.

He didn't know how to quite deal with this impending loss. He'd never let anyone else in enough to find out. So he did the one thing he learned to do a long time ago.

He left.

**_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you _**

As soon as Sebastian closed the door behind himself, he regretted it. He knew that Hunter needed him now more than ever, but something inside didn't allow him to reenter their room. He wasn't ready to accept that he would have to say goodbye to Hunter. There were so many things they hadn't done yet. They hadn't been on an official date, he hadn't asked Hunter to be his boyfriend, and although he wasn't completely there yet, he knew that he was falling in love with the other boy. Without putting much thought into it, Sebastian walked a few rooms down and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and Nick's face appeared.

"I need to talk to you and Jeff"

Ushering Sebastian into the room, Nick and Jeff listened intently as Sebastian divulged the details about the call from Hunter's father and his reaction to the news.

"So…you just left?" Jeff questioned quietly, resting his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I didn't know what else to do! We just got to a good place and now his parents are taking him away and there's nothing I can fucking do about it"

Nick shook his head with empathy. He and Jeff occasionally went to Scandals with Sebastian, and he had never seen Sebastian so invested in the guys he met. Plus, he was rooting for Hunter and Sebastian to work out. "You need to go back and talk to him. He's probably freaking out enough about this. He needs you to just _be_ there"

"Yeah" Jeff chimed in. "I'm sure Hunter doesn't want to leave you as much as you don't want to leave him"

Sebastian looked to Jeff then to Nick, taking note of the concern in their eyes. He knew they were right. Anything worth having was certainly worth fighting for, right? And Sebastian knew, without question, that Hunter was worth it. He gave both boys an appreciative nod, before exiting their room and heading back to his own. Once he arrived back at his door, taking a deep breath, he turned the doorknob and entered his room, seeing Hunter on his bed. Sebastian's heart broke a bit when his eyes found Hunter's tear filled ones.

"I'm sorry I left"

"It's okay," Hunter simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled sadly. "You're here now"


	6. The Beginning of the End

**__**Like I said, I'm really sorry this took SO LONG, but here's the first part of the end of this story. I haven't figured out exactly how to finish this, but I think this is a good set up for whatever it may be, so I hope you like it!

* * *

**_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_**

"Where are you taking me, Seb?"

"Just keep your eyes closed. We're almost there"

With the end of the year concert just a day away, Sebastian knew he didn't have much time left with Hunter. The other boy's parents were going to be at the concert tomorrow and would undoubtedly take him back to Texas afterward.

This was his last night with Hunter and it had to be perfect.

"Seriously. Where are you taking me, Smythe?"

"Calm down, Clarington, we're here. Open your eyes"

Hunter opened his eyes and sighed happily. "How did you find the time to do this?"

"Nick and Jeff set up the table and I called up Breadstix for the food". Set up in the middle of Dalton's quad was a small circular table cloaked in a white cloth, upon it two steaming containers of spaghetti and meatballs. Sebastian grinned at Hunter's reaction as they both sat down. "Tomorrow's the concert, so I know we might not have much time left and since we haven't had our first official date yet, this could be it"

Hunter locked eyes with Sebastian, sadness tainting them. "I have been dreading tomorrow for a while now"

Seeing the other boy's deflated demeanor, Sebastian quickly piped up again taking Hunter's hand in his own, "But we're not going to think about tomorrow, we're going to focus on today…right now"

Squeezing Sebastian hand slightly, Hunter nodded. "So who knew Sebastian "The Man Slayer" Smythe had a romantic side?"

"Shut up and eat your food"

**_And I know I've said it a million times_**

"In ten minutes we take the stage, guys!" Hunter announced to the fidgeting Warblers backstage. "This is the moment we've been preparing for. So we're going to go out there, and leave it all on the stage. Let's go out there and kick some ass!"

Despite the confidence radiating from his captain, Sebastian knew Hunter was putting on a front for the guys. The entire school and their family members, aside from Sebastian's, were filing into the auditorium and somewhere in the sea of faces were Mr. and Mrs. Clarington coming to see their son for the first time in far too long.

"How you holding up?"

Amidst the chaos, Hunter whipped around toward the familiar voice and forced a laugh. "Excited for the performance, dreading what comes afterward"

Nodding understandingly, Sebastian took Hunter's hands in his own. "I don't want this to be over"

Quickly bringing his lips to Sebastian's, Hunter rested his forehead against the other boy's. "Neither do I"

The moment of solitude was quickly burst when Nick appeared next to them. "Hunter! Sebastian! It's show time," he said, flashing an apologetic glance at Sebastian for disturbing them before quickly scurrying away.

Squeezing Hunter's hands slightly before letting go, Sebastian put his game face on. "You ready to go out there?"

"Let's do this"


	7. End of the Line

Here it is! The final part of _One More Night_. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!

* * *

**_But I'll only stay with you one more night_**

It was barely ten minutes after the concert ended that Sebastian saw two figures that he believed to be Mr. and Mrs. Clarington; after all, they stuck out like sore thumbs in the crowd of people exiting the auditorium.

Mr. Clarington was a tall, lanky man with a painfully obvious brown toupee. He was also the only person clad in a gray three-piece suit and leather shoes that likely cost more than the suit. Alongside him was a petite blonde woman wearing a dress that looked like something off the runway at Paris Fashion Week.

His assumption had been confirmed when he saw Hunter fix his blazer and walk over to them, kissing his mother and shaking his father's hand firmly.

"So they actually came, huh?"

Sebastian's gaze left the reunited family in the distance and turned to Nick and Jeff beside him and nodded, "Yeah. They're one happy family again"

Jeff quickly shook his head, "Just because they're all together, doesn't mean they're happy"

"He's right," Nick chimed in, "Hunter's happy here. With the Warblers. With you"

"Yeah Seb, I wish he could stay," Jeff paused as an idea struck him. "Did you ask him to stay?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in response. "I can't ask him to do that, Jeff"

"Sure you can! May be you're just scared that if you did ask him to stay, he'd choose to go to Texas" Jeff exclaimed, earning an eye roll from Sebastian.

"Or may be you're afraid that if you ask him to stay, he actually will" Nick stated. _Since when did Nick and Jeff become fucking psychologists?_

"It doesn't matter anymore," Sebastian snapped, "Bottom line, guys, is that he's leaving. He's the _only_ person that I've ever felt anything for and he's moving. It _sucks_ that he is but there's nothing that I can say or do to change this. Don't you think that if I could make him stay I would?"

Nick and Jeff instantly quieted and Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Nick and Jeff were only trying to help, as always, but this time was different. They simply _couldn't_ help him, no one could. The three were so entranced in the moment that they didn't notice Hunter's presence.

"Hey Nick, Jeff, is it alright if I borrow Sebastian for a minute?" Hunter asked, breaking the silence among the boys. Nick and Jeff glanced sympathetically between their friends, and with that they were gone.

The entranceway to the auditorium had emptied, leaving Hunter and Sebastian draped in silence. After a few minutes, Sebastian finally spoke.

"I saw you with them earlier—your parents, I mean"

"Oh yeah? Them coming here went exactly as expected, I guess. My mother asked about my grades and my father told me how happy he is that I'm going to be following in his footsteps. They're waiting in the car right now actually"

Nodding slowly, face expressionless, Sebastian began to back away. "So I guess that means that you're leaving soon. I guess I better get back to the room"

"Seb, stop!" Hunter quickly grasped Sebastian's hands to still the other boy. As soon as Sebastian's eyes met his, he began again. "Don't shut down on me, _please_"

"What is there left to say?" Sebastian said, voice slightly raised. "You're _leaving _and I'm not going to see you again. Am I supposed to be happy about this? Am I supposed to say 'Have fun in Texas working for your dad?' I _can't_ do that, Hunt. We've come way too far for me to say goodbye to you now"

"You think this is what I want?" Hunter questioned, closing the gap between them by moving his hands to Sebastian's face. "For the first time in my life I've been able to be myself. And now I'm going to go home, live someone else's dream, and go back to being Marshall Clarington's son. You think I want to go with them? Go back to pretending?"

Sebastian then thrust his lips onto Hunter's, hoping to memorize the taste of the other boy. This was a position that Sebastian knew he could stay in forever. The two were so lost in the moment; they didn't notice the door open and the sound of footsteps drawing nearer.

"Hunter!?"

The two boys quickly pulled apart and turned toward the source of the interruption.

"Mom!?"

* * *

**I definitely wanted to leave this open for a one-shot or multi-chapter sequel. I'm leaning more towards one-shot, but please let me know! :)**


	8. SEQUEL

I finally finished the sequel, entitled One Last Time. Sorry it took SO LONG, but I hope it doesn't disappoint.


End file.
